The embodiments described herein relate generally to a machine for forming containers from a blank of sheet material and, more specifically, to methods and a machine utilizing a rotatable glue panel folder to form a corrugated container from a blank of sheet material by wrapping the blank around a mandrel.
Containers fabricated from paperboard and/or corrugated paperboard material are often used to store and transport goods. These containers can include four-sided containers, six-sided containers, eight-sided containers, bulk bins and/or various size corrugated barrels. Such containers are usually formed from blanks of sheet material that are folded along a plurality of preformed fold lines to form an erected corrugated container.
At least some known containers are formed using a machine. For example, a blank may be positioned near a mandrel on a machine, and the machine may be configured to wrap the blank around the mandrel to form at least a portion of the container. At least some machines are capable of forming a manufacturer joint on the container by folding and pressing two glue panels of the blank together. In one known example, a first folder arm folds a first portion of a blank around a mandrel, and a second folder arm folds a second portion of the blank around the mandrel such that a first panel is in face-to-face contact with a second panel. Adhesive is applied to one or both of the panels prior to the folding process. A presser arm presses the two panels together so that they are adhesively bonded together to form a manufacturer joint of the container.
Such known machines generally use linearly actuated folder arms and presser arms to form manufacturer joints. The actuation of the folder arm and the presser arm must be precisely controlled to avoid incidental contact between the folder arm and the presser arm, which can disrupt or adversely affect the container forming process. Further, panels of blanks formed from paperboard or corrugated paperboard have inherent restorative forces that bias the panels away from the mandrel when folded. As a result, when the folder arm is removed from a panel, the panel will tend to lift away from the mandrel before the presser arm presses the panel together with another panel. The lifting away of panels from the mandrel can distort manufacturer joints, thereby decreasing the uniformity and reliability of manufacturer joints formed by a machine. Accordingly, a need exists for a more satisfactory machine for forming containers from blanks.